


The Fountain of Youth

by corinnemaree



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Background Relationships, Background characters - Freeform, F/M, Fountain of Youth, Immortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinnemaree/pseuds/corinnemaree
Summary: Wolfgang is a bandit in search for immortality; the fountain of youth. Kala is the guardian, set to protect the fountain. Somehow, over seven days, it doesn't seem like the fountain needs protecting anymore.





	The Fountain of Youth

**Author's Note:**

> yo this was inspired by a sidestory in the anime 'The Seven Deadly Sin', and tbh, you guys might hate me but I am dead inside, so you have to as well. please enjoy, i spent so many fun hours writing it.

_ Sitting on the brink of the Ancient Tree of Life, Kala felt the wind whisk past, taking along the golden leaves that forever bloomed across the branches. The flat in the middle of the tree, with its branches creating a secret hidden area that held the most important thing in that entire forest; the fountain of youth. It had been Kala’s sacred duty to protect the Tree for seven hundred years. Those years, spent simply living and never dying, always protecting the cup that could grant immortality; it was a boring life. Kala had been constantly alone, never able to leave until it is her time to go - but seven hundred years was taking its toll on Kala; the boredom killing her faster than any bandit could dream of.  _

_ The cup sat in the middle of a pond that seeped into the giant tree, creating the forest below. The pond, a beautiful pink of the spoiled fountain rested beneath as the cup stood seamlessly on a staff, flowing the pink waters into the earth. The cup, forever filled upon its perch and filling the waters of the pond was the only thing that mattered to Kala - her duty and sacred right had kept her there in Witch Queen’s Forest for all this time. _

_ Witch Queen’s Forest fed and bathed the people that lived in every village nearby. The tree was tall enough to ward off most people seeking immortality; but Kala was there to kill anyone who could threaten the forest and the Fountain of Youth. It was simple, and she had succeed in her task for this long. She could surely succeed until her time is at an end.  _

_ Kala could feel the Witch Queen’s forest, the creaking of wood with the wind - yet, there was one footstep that shocked through her entirely. Their energy was odd, filled with determination and lust for more. She couldn’t let them get near the fountain, no one could touch the fountain.  _

Wolfgang had heard of the fountain - but really, who hadn’t? - and he knew he had to find it. He was a skilled fighter, a master with a sword and was far more talented with spells than people would give him credit for. Sure, he was a bandit, but what else has a bandit got to live for than stealing the one thing that will help him steal for eternity? All he had to do was get past the old witch that sat on top of the tree and he could have his eternity of riches at his feet.

The ancient tree was large in width and in height, extending into the sky for what seemed like days. The yellow leaves that hung above him, taunted him into getting there faster. Wolfgang hummed the song the entire way up, the twisting vines that wrapped around the entirety of the tree helped him get to the flattened top given by a small gap in some branches. Wolfgang perched up, moving the leaves out of his view before coming up clean on the landing. He groaned, getting to the top and letting out a strained breath, allowing the air from that height bathe him in delight. As he stood upright, he saw it, the fountain - though, not quite what he expected. Kala watched him from the branches, hiding from his view. He was tall, dusty blonde hair and dark leather pants, a jacket to match it and a dirty shirt that probably never saw water except for when tavern owners may have poured it on him in the morning. 

He glanced around, hitching his satchel up on a tree branch and scouting the area, not noticing anyone. Kala hid briefly, the tree masking her. Then, he glanced up, taking in the spring and Kala covered a gasped, floating down to the landing, unnoticed. “The Fountain,” Wolfgang smiled, taking in the sight of the pink pearling water, spilling from the cup. He licked at his lips.  “Talk about blowing things out of proportion. Where is this old witch lady anyhow?” he whispered to himself, looking around again before Kala moved in front of him. Wolfgang was caught off guard, not expecting someone else to be up there, let alone a woman. She was the colour of deep earth, brimming with a glow of the sun, hair long and curling down her face. She was a spectacular sight, dressed in a white flowing dress that held in at her waist, but the silk was too regal for just anyone. She was someone important. Beautiful and important. He blinked rapidly, trying to think before he cleared his throat. “You lost up here?” 

“I’m guarding the fountain,” she said, her hand lifting upwards, her wrist limp. Wolfgang watched her curiously, “protecting it from bandits. Like you,” she explained before her hand flicked up, her palm perfectly flat and suddenly, it felt like a giant gust of wind had hit Wolfgang. He tried to dig his heels into the tree, but the wind pushed him like a wall before it flung him completely off the landing. Kala sighed, watching the man fall to his inevitable death and going back to the pond, untainted by human hands. 

Wolfgang hung by a branch of the ancient tree, staring off at the forest around. He was in awe of it all, looking back to see his jacket snagged on the branch with enough material to keep him hanging without slipping. “I’m a lucky man,” he whispered to himself. But he wasn’t going to give up yet. Wolfgang knew the way up this time, he knew he could make it; he just needed to get past the woman. Just as he was about to climb up, he saw his satchel fly across the forest, sending its contents flying. He huffed. Racing up, Wolfgang managed to get to the flat once more, the woman waiting for him again, strictly unamused. He didn’t even stand up straight before the same force knocked him back once more. 

Falling into a shroud of bushes, Wolfgang groaned, the pain only dull compared with the want of that fountain. He climbed off from the shrouds, making his way up. The deed was done countless times over the course of a day, constantly knocked down to the ground, trees catching him or landing in soft bushes to prevent any harm. Kala was getting sick of the same bandit racing so hard up the tree for the fountain that he was never going to obtain. He made it up a final time, Kala’s hand outstretched and ready before he barked at her. 

“Fuck! Will you just stop it already?” he shouted and Kala bound her fists, holding them at her sides. Wolfgang managed to get on top of landing, looking at the fountain behind the woman. 

“That should be my line!” she replied, Wolfgang dusted off his pants. “How are you even alive? No human can survive that fall,” she asked. 

“I got caught on a few branches,” Wolfgang explained, rubbing the back of his neck. “And I fell into some trees another time.” 

“Why on earth would the forest try to save a human?” Kala spoke to herself, not quite noticing the man. Wolfgang took out his four section staff, the three sections attached to the handed handle fell down, the metal chain between them holding them all steady. 

“Like I care,” he shrugged, the three staffs swirling around at his side as his foot slid back, bracing for what he was to do. “Now, it’s time to get serious,” he smirked.

“You bandits are all the same. You only kill and steal, taking things you didn’t earn,” Kala replied, extending out her hand, but it was already too late. Before she could send the man flying once more, his staffs extended towards her, a blue glow shrouding them. Magic. The blue glow extended further than the staffs reach, curving around Kala, before it returned to the man’s side.

In his other hand, he held the cup that was once behind her. Kala turned to see the pedestal empty. A gasp escaped her. “Not bad. Doesn’t smell like booze though, so that’s a shame,” Wolfgang shrugged, pulling the cup towards his lips.

“You can’t!” Kala yelled, her hand reaching out and taking hold of the man. 

“When I say here’s to my health -” Wolfgang stopped as he couldn’t move the cup any further. In her panic, she set the trees on him, tying him in place and the trees took away the cup. Wolfgang tried to reach for it again but was left struggling against the tree that held him around his throat, his hands and his legs; all tightening on him as he struggled against it. “What the fuck? Get these things off me!” he yelled. The woman floated off her feet, being taller than him by a small inch. She scowled down at him, trying to be intimidating. 

“If the fountain of youth disappears, the entire forest will die,” she started, brow furrowed and anger very apparent, “so give up your quest and leave,” she huffed, turning around and crossing her arms.

“Alright, fine,” he replied. Kala fell to her feet once more, looking back at the man with shock.

“What? What do you mean fine? Are you trying to trick me?” she asked quickly. He shrugged with a laugh.

“Honest,” he smiled. 

He didn’t know that Kala could read thoughts, that she could see what truly laid in his heart. If he was lying to her, than she could let the tree have its own way and kill him; but if he were telling the truth - 

_ ‘God, this sucks. The ale made from the wild berries in this forest is the best I’ve ever had. Plus, I always did like coming through here for trips. I can’t just willingly kill this place. What a wasted trip.’ _

His thoughts came through like air, so easy and without hidden walls. Kala stepped back, holding a hand to her lips as she let the man go. He sighed, letting himself fall to the ground and stretch out. He moved his legs, to ease any pain before circling his arms, trying to ease the muscles in his arms. 

“Who are you?” Kala asked. 

“What do you mean? I’m a bandit,” he shrugged, before looking back at her. He couldn’t help himself, he smiled when she looked so confused at him; even with her eyes inspecting him and trying to wonder, he was captivated by her in every possible way. “Wolfgang Bogdanow,” he greeted before his brow arched. “And who exactly are you?” 

“I’m Kala. The guardian of the fountain,” she explained. Before watching as the man fall down on his back, taking comfort in the mossy surface. “Hey! You can’t fall asleep here! Get up! Leave!” Kala complained, nudging him with her fingers and feet. Wolfgang smacked her hands away, enjoying the way the moss felt underneath his aching skin and tired limbs. 

“Too tired,” he hummed, his eyes firmly shut and his chest rising and falling in even puffs. Kala couldn’t easily make the trees grip his ankles and fling him off the side as he slept - but she couldn’t bring herself to. So, she left him to sleep, stewing in frustration until he woke and she could send him on his way. 

When morning came, Wolfgang woke, stretching out and letting the sun beam down on his face. He noticed something strange, that the leaves that were once a shining gold, now beamed with a blue that was reminiscent of a deep sky. He marvelled at it until he saw Kala, her legs brought up to her chest as sat on the edge of the tree. She turned briefly to him, a scolding eye fixed on him before looking back to her horizon.  

 

 

“You look tired this morning,” Wolfgang commented with a yawn. 

“Whose fault is that?” Kala murmured to herself, which Wolfgang missed. He shrugged as he took off his jacket and shirt, basking in the new sun that shone in the sky. “Why won’t you leave? Your business here is done,” 

“Guardian!” he bellowed, making Kala stand and look towards him. He had his hands on his hips and a tired look on his face. “Water,” he said simply.

“What?” 

“I spent all day yesterday climbing up this damn tree. I’m thirsty,” he shrugged. Kala huffed before grabbing a handful of the blue leaves and gave them to Wolfgang. His hands were warmer than she expected, making her flinch back slightly. 

“These leaves hold water really well, so they can help you out,” she explained, tucking hair behind her ear as she watched Wolfgang pushed the water to the edges of the leaf before it pour water down his fingertips. In surprise he did it again with another, rising it up above his mouth to drink it all. He indulged, drinking from as many leaves as he could as Kala tilted her head at him. “I wonder why the forest let you live when so many others have tried before,” she spoke as Wolfgang dressed into his shirt once more.

“I’m nothing special, guardian,” he shrugged. 

“Why did you seek out the fountain?” she asked timidly, watching as Wolfgang chewed on the inside of his lip. He walked past Kala, hitching his way up onto a long, thick branch of the tree, climbing onto a higher one before settling on one that Kala knew to overlook at least a village or two.

“No real reason,” he said, leaning down to talk to Kala. “I just thought that if you’ve lived a horrible life long enough, maybe something good will come along worth fighting for, you know?”  he asked, but Kala knew better than he may have understood. In his mind, he thought of his own life, the abuse of his father and the loss of his mother, the beatings from other kids, other adults - stealing just to eat, trying to live and stealing was the only way he could do it. 

“What if you gain eternal life and nothing good happens?” she asked, her hands binding in her dress. 

“Huh?” Wolfgang called out from up above. Kala rose up, floating off the edge of the tree, walking on air, feeling everything in the forest; the trees below trying to grow taller than the ones beside it, the animals that races each other for game or hunt, the rivers that ran across the ground - forging currents that would define the ground for years to come. 

“I’ve been guarding the fountain since my father passed away. I have stayed here for seven hundred years, nothing happening but myself and my thoughts. In all that time, nothing good has happened to me,” she explained, for she had seen that the trees when they were nothing but seedlings in the ground, the animals ancestors being prey or hunting, the rivers running a different course to feed the forest. She had seen hundreds of different ways this forest had lived, when she could not. 

“Seven hundred years?!” he exclaimed, just as Kala heard small branches crack. She turned, seeing Wolfgang hanging onto the branch with his legs, craning his head to keep an eye on Kala. 

“Are you surprised?” she asked in a laugh. 

“You don’t look it,” he replied. 

“Of course I don’t look my age, I’m not exactly human,” she hinted. It seemed to only go over his head.

“Well, that’s gotta be boring. All that time up here,” he said, grabbing hold of the branch across from him. The moss made the branch slick, but he managed to hitch up his upper body onto the branch, watching as the guardian practically fumed over his reply. 

“Of course it’s boring! There’s nothing to do except wait for idiots like you to try and steal something that doesn’t belong to them,” she complained before seeing Wolfgang swing down from his branch, catching onto some vines and making his way down the tree, not a second word given. Kala blinked, watching him go. “I...I would have liked to have talked longer,” she weakly stated, going back to the pond, letting her feet be masked in the pink waters. 

The pond was filled with the waters of the fountain, but contained no real merit. If the waters were not contained within the cup, they would only do well to feed the forest and never grant immortality. Kala let her feet play in the water, watching as the pink water swirled, shimmering with the light of the sun before it dimmed into night without a second warning. She had sat at the pond for hours, the loneliness capturing her once more. It was only her and the the reflection from the moonlight above. 

“Look,” Wolfgang’s voice shattered the silence that Kala was too often accustomed to. His reflection rippled in the water, his hand extended with a book spread out to show her. Kala turned to him as he kneeled down, dusting off his pants. He let his thumb keep the spot in the page, the paper worn out from how often he kept the page open. He smiled as her face curiously studied his, like it had done the day before. Somehow, it was still as captivating as the first time seeing it. “This was the ale that comes from this forest. I wish I had some for you to try but this is the best I can do,” he noted, his finger gesturing to the picture that was printed on the page. It was the label for an ale, one that Kala had never seen 

Kala blinked, watching as Wolfgang turned another page and gestured to another, very similar label, one from nearly fifty year before. “Wha -” 

“I have a bunch of books that I wanted to bring back, but this one is my favourite. I had to search the forest for them after you blew me and my things off the ledge,” he grumbled, showing the satchel that she had thrown into the woods, a number of different books filling the bag.

“No,” she started. “I mean, why did you come back here?” 

“I thought I could rid you of your boredom already,” he smiled. Kala felt like her breath was lost, her cheeks feeling like they were flushed beyond crimson. Tucking hair behind her ear, she smiled to Wolfgang.

“Well, show me already,” she encouraged and Wolfgang beamed, sitting down opposite Kala, going through the book about the history of ale in the region, naming his favourites and the ones that could knock a man flat on his back. Kala was just happy listening to him talk.

Spending seven hundreds years alone made Kala miss out on a lot, and she knew this very well. When the next day came, Wolfgang suggested that they have fun with some of the trees, seeing as how Kala could control them. Wolfgang hung onto the branch with dear life, Kala’s hands moving with the tree’s swings. He hollered and called out cheers, watching back at Kala who just looked at him quizzically. It was freeing, the feeling of wind racing through his hair, the rush that every swing poured through him - it was as if he could finally feel like a child once more. 

Birds started to fly around them frantically, chasing after the swinging branches and tweeting a song along the race. Kala watched on, curious as to the joy of it all. “Are you having fun, Wolfgang?” she asked, watching as the grin on his face never faded. She didn’t understand it; what could be so fun about swinging around, with nothing else happening? Kala would never be able to experience it. 

“Beyond!” Wolfgang called out, slipping from his straddled position to swing back onto the landing. He tumbled over, and Kala covered her mouth, not expecting him to stand again. Wolfgang jumped up, moving his neck from side to side, before turning to Kala. “Now, I want to show you something fun,” he said, suddenly in front of her. He was quick; quicker than most humans. Wolfgang took her hands, the slender things moving delicately in his own. He pressed one to his shoulder, holding onto the other with a soft touch. He hesitated before laying his hand on her waist. Wolfgang was overtly aware of the fact that he was closer to Kala than he had ever been, touching her in a way that he hadn’t done before. 

Kala watched as Wolfgang looked around, not meeting her gaze but realised soon, he was casting magic across their little area. The sun was blocked from giving light inside the landing, the now orange leaves had now illuminated more than any light could shine on them. The pond rippled off a glow of pink, the colours contrasting to create the most breathtaking glow around them. Wolfgang took in a breath, pushing himself into Kala a little tighter, then beginning to sway with her, leading her into a gentle rhythm. Before she could register where it was coming from, Kala heard music, pipes and strings striking up a slow song. 

“Dancing? I know how to dance,” Kala said, batting her eyelashes and causing Wolfgang’s heart to jump. Whenever she seemed to look at him, he couldn’t help but find that she was the most amazing thing to ever see him, ever  _ happen _ to him.

“You’ve never danced with me. So it’s fun,” he replied, a smile creeping onto his lips before he spun Kala around. When he brought her back in, she giggled, an unexpected movement to be sure. Her head rested against his shoulder for a moment, and there was a part of him that she could discover how hard his heart was racing. 

“You’re better at magic than you appear,” Kala said with a small giggle. Wolfgang bit at his lip before he shrugged it off. 

“I managed to snatch the cup right from under you, so I would say so,” he replied as Kala’s grip tightened in his shoulder. He laughed. 

“Not many people can move the way you do,” she said. Then, her face felt hotter than ever - embarrassed by her own words. “You’re quick, I mean. You’ve used potions or magic to make yourself faster,” she explained, avoiding his eye. Kala shifted and Wolfgang smiled, the blush running over her cheeks.

“You’re right. Better for get aways,” he shrugged. Kala looked up, gazing around them as the colours of the leaves and the pond seemed to blend and mix around each other. 

“But this, you can manipulate your surrounds to however you see fit. It’s quite beautiful,” she gushed. 

“Only if I concentrate hard enough,” Wolfgang said just before he started to speed up their dancing. He lead Kala around in circles, letting her feet pick off the ground when she couldn’t keep up. He could spin her off one arm and bring her back in, holding her for a moment before making her spin once more. Kala giggled as she let herself dance out of time and letting her feet take her wherever Wolfgang wanted her. It took Kala on a journey she had never experienced when dancing before. She was soon met with Wolfgang lifting her off her feet, letting her glide across the air without effort or thought; he was keeping her up and beautifully secure in his arms. 

Then, she right back where they started, both flushed and breathless against the other. “Do humans dance like this all the time?” she asked. Wolfgang blinked, not quite sure how to respond. 

“Sometimes,” he cleared his throat. Then, the sun broke through the trees, the glow of the leaves and the pond were taken away and replaced by the singular glow of the sun. Wolfgang stepped away from Kala, the separation unwelcome. “I’m going to go get us some food,” he said, already going to a vine that took him down into the forest.

“Oh, okay,” Kala said weakly, her hand meeting her lips. She was unable to comprehend what she was feeling; something new and overwhelming. Wolfgang couldn’t let himself indulge in her, let himself get caught in whatever power she had over him. They didn’t speak of the dancing, nor what they were feeling; couldn’t quite bring it up yet. Instead, they had their dinner, Wolfgang talked about the world and read her stories from his books. 

It was getting late when Wolfgang propped the book up onto his face, laying it down as his eyes couldn’t stay open much longer. He felt his breathing becoming more shallow as sleep welcomed him with open arms. Kala watched as his chest rose and fell as it always did, she rested on her knees, biting into her lip.

“I missed half of that,” she mumbled, missing the pages of the book because Wolfgang forgot to read aloud. He sometimes did that, but Kala didn’t bother telling him at night though, no point in waking him from his sleep. Kala reached out, her fingers trying to lightly take the book from Wolfgang’s face. “I wonder if -” 

The book shifted, breaking Wolfgang’s eyes open to see Kala reaching out to his face, fingers tentatively gracing the side of his cheek. “Are you trying to check me out, guardian?” he smirked. Kala’s eyes widened and the nervous look inside them was enough to give her away. She turned away from him, tucking her knees up to her chest.

“I wish you would stop calling me that,” she huffed. Wolfgang sat up, his chin resting on her shoulder. Kala sat up straighter, not used to his touch, even after the day they had. 

“You can’t sleep,” he hummed. 

“I don’t really have to. Time passes differently for me. We don’t need as much as humans do,” she explained. Then, Wolfgang’s arms wrapped around Kala’s waist, dragging her down to the ground and laying her in his arms perfectly. “Wha-what are you doing?” she exclaimed. 

“Shh. Don’t make a big deal over it. Sleep,” Wolfgang muttered, his chin resting on top of her head, his own fatigue taking him over. He fell asleep far faster than she, but it gave her more time to familiarise herself with this sensation; safety.

For the first time in so very long, Kala slept. She slept for hours, the feeling of Wolfgang’s arms around her was comforting and warming. Never had she thought she could sleep so well, so beautifully wrapped in a caring hold. 

Waking, it was far different. When she expected to still feel Wolfgang’s arms around her, instead she was met with a cold she had known for seven centuries. Glancing around, Wolfgang was nowhere to be found. She kept looking around, even checking to see if he had taken the fountain - still in place and flowing in the middle of the pond. 

All day, Kala scoured the forest, asking every creature and tree if they had seen Wolfgang, seen him briefly enough to give Kala an insight as to where he was. Nothing. Not a single word. Many said they wouldn’t have noticed the man amongst the others that passed through the forest; so it was really no use in asking anymore. Instead, she went back to the fountain, watching as the water trickled down. 

It was becoming ever more apparent with sleep and staying awake for the entire day, so aware of the fact that the day had lasted so very long - that humans feel this way everyday. They know how time functions to their own terms, how they have only a finite amount of time during the day to do everything; they live by light and love by dark. She didn’t know if she could live for more centuries with the knowledge that days lasted this long. 

“I come baring gifts,” Wolfgang’s voice tore through the tree’s silence, Kala standing to her feet to see that night was now coming into view. Kala sprung up, finding Wolfgang near the edge of the treetop, holding two bottles of ale in hand, a beaming smile on his lips. 

“Where did you go?” she asked, feeling the water spark at the edges of her eyes. Wolfgang’s brow furrowed, watching as Kala rubbed at her eyes, patting out the tears that formed.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked. 

“I didn’t know if you’d come back,” she muttered, holding her lips tightly shut before returning to the pond, her feet skinning into the water. 

“Sorry. I didn’t want to wake you. But I brought back the ale I told you about it,” he shrugged, sitting down next to Kala. He popped the top off one bottle, handing it over to her and opening his own. Taking a drink, Wolfgang hissed as it ran down his throat, the same taste and same effect; he enjoyed drinking to forget and to let loose. He was encouraging the latter here. “Thought you should have a taste, after all,” he told her, watching as Kala tentatively took a sip at the ale, watching as her face contorted into an uncomfortable mess, most likely tasting the bitter aftertaste. Ale dripped down her chin as she looked over at Wolfgang and he contained a laugh that was forming. 

“Why are you laughing?” she asked defensively.

He moved his hand up, letting his thumb wipe away the dripping ale as Kala visibly breathed harder. “Cause you’ve got -” he started. He didn’t let his hand drop from her face until Kala tried for another drink of the ale. She made an even more uncomfortable face than before and Wolfgang broke out into a hard laugh. 

“Are you still laughing at me?” she barked and Wolfgang nodded, belly laughing more than he expected to.

“Yes!” he called out, turning to Kala who was now the same. She didn’t know what came over her, the ale going to her head with two big sips at it. Not used to human ale, or any ale really, she was at a disadvantage, but she couldn’t help but break into laughter when she heard Wolfgang - his rich voice deepening in that harmonic joy, it was like a song that she never wanted to stop. 

When Kala realised the next morning that five days had gone by, she was in awe at how freeing it all felt. Yes, she had her responsibilities to the forest and to the fountain, but Wolfgang was there to stop her worrying and the loneliness - to stop her own suffering. She went out to find fruits and berries for her breakfast, leaving Wolfgang to sleep in. He had seemed to blissful in his slumber that she didn’t bother to wake him up.

Returning, Kala shrieked, dropping her food and covering her eyes. What she had seen was Wolfgang in the pond, bathing in the water - his clothes rested by the water’s edge. “Care to join?” he asked, Kala peeked through her fingers, noticing very well that he was in fact, completely naked, the darkened area just below his hips. 

“Why must you be this indecent?” she said, though her voice was muffled. Wolfgang laughed, moving to the edge of the pond.

“I’m having a bath, guardian. I’m allowed to be naked,” he smirked, tempting his inevitable departure from the water's depths. 

“Please wear clothes,” she squeaked, hurrying off into the taller branches trees. Wolfgang rolled his eyes, getting out of the pond. Kala knew it was a guilty act, that she shouldn't be doing it, but she was too intrigued; she watched him from the tallest branch, seeing his form and how he moved. He was physically attractive, but there was something that kept her too intrigued to leave her eyes be. Across his entire body, and knowing what he had been through, he only have one scar. It lined his chest, the thickest scar she’d ever seen and had not taken mind of before. It didn’t seem to bother him, but Kala wondered if he had been in such pain since? Did he have someone to care for him, or was he alone like her? She shook off the thoughts when she saw Wolfgang move down the tree, now fully clothed.

Watching from the height, she could see Wolfgang racing after something. He tried snatching it up, but as soon as Kala heard the high-pitched giggle, she shook her head. Floating down, sneaking up behind Wolfgang, watching as he hit the ground trying to grab at a nymphs ankle, but losing her to the trees. “You’re not going to catch the nymphs like that,” she said, making Wolfgang jump in his skin. He turned around, resting on his elbows and. 

“I usually always get what I want,” he grunted, falling onto his back and looking up to the sky. The leaves that flowed from the tree were a stark purple, taking on the wind and the two watched as the leaves trailed across the forest. “If I have to buy it, or take it. I’m getting what’s mine,” he told her. Kala laughed, making Wolfgang sit up. She pressed a hand to her lips, a look on her face as though she knew more than he on this. He stood as she gestured for them to walk. They had never walked together before, which made a part of Wolfgang disappointed. He was rectifying that now.

“Those aren’t yours. These all belong to the tree and those who protect the tree from harm,” she explained, the trees seeming to lean towards her as she walked amongst them, springing to life whenever her touch greeted them. Wolfgang was in wonder of it - of her - the way she could just brighten everything. He wondered if that’s what she’d done to him, but knew it was more than anything she could conjure with a simple touch. It was always going to be something more. 

“So, how would I be able to get what I want?” he asked. 

“Take something greater than the nymphs?” 

“Maybe so,” he smiled, just as Kala raced behind a few trees, laughing slightly as she hid herself away. “Hey! Where are you going?” he chuckled, trying to find her. He saw the white silk of her dress pass by some trees. 

“You’re going to have to catch me!” she called out behind herself, hearing the trees let Wolfgang pass as he chased her. 

“Slow down,” he yelled, but she shook her head. 

“You’re faster than that,” she squeaked, just before she was stopped, Wolfgang already managing to dash in front of her. She giggled, catching her breath and staggering backwards. 

“I am, but where’s the fun in that,” he shrugged, trying to reach for her, but she floated up, pushing Wolfgang back with a tough gust of wind. “No fair,” he said. Kala tucked her dress between her legs as she talked down to Wolfgang, smiling playfully at him. 

“Who said we were playing fair?” she asked and Wolfgang scoffed, utterly surprised by her. The day was wasted with their game lingering, Kala always managing to push Wolfgang away whenever he got close and floating to the tops of trees. Wolfgang caught onto her routine, finding himself at an advantage with knowledge she didn’t have. He saw her start to float when he used a quick teleportation spell to dash up the length of a tree. As she searched for him on the ground, Kala was surprised to feel his hand catch her wrist. She looked at him as he tried to balance on an unsteady branch in a tree. He was smiling wide, a reserved happiness that she had barely seen. 

“Gotcha!” he said breathlessly. Kala giggled, gripping tighter into his arm, helping them both float to the landing to have another meal and more stories before sleep overcame them. When night came in, Kala found herself watching Wolfgang as he slept, his soft puffs in his chest, the sound of his breath as he took closely to his slumber, the trailing hand he laid on his stomach. She had only done it once before, but she laid down next to him, her head resting on his shoulder lightly, not expecting his reaction to be almost immediate. His tired limbs soon embraced her, leaning her into his chest - seemingly a comfort for the two of them, not just her. Kala enjoyed her moment in his arms. 

Their sixth day was shorter than Wolfgang expected. He just talked and talked to Kala, telling her things he’d never told anyone else. And all she did was listen, her eyes could never judge, though they did widen in surprise when he told her about some of things he got up to that weren’t entirely seen as good within some kingdoms and countries. She laughed when he told her funny things about his laugh and looked sorry when he told her the sad - but never made him feel lesser than she. He wondered for a moment, and knew he could only get the answers he seeked from Kala.

“The other guardians, what are they like?” he asked. Kala looked over to him as the night was coming in. She looked up to the red leaves above.

“Guardians?” she asked. She realised what he was asking and struggled to find an answer.  “Well, they’re usually women, but can be men. They don’t all look like me, but they’ll have powers very similar to mine,” she explained. 

It was one things after the other that he kept asking, where would they be, how could they be found, were they always as good with magic as she was, did they act the same as she did, were they as old as she was. Kala didn’t think anything of it. Most people who heard stories about Kala and the guardians wanted to know more, know everything they could, just for curiosity’s sake. The answers were ranged, some were hidden and some were trying to find the forest, some were old like Kala and some were young, all lesser with their magic but better than Wolfgang (he resented that opinion). But they were all scattered, harder to find for if they revealed themselves, it could put the fountain at risk. 

“And after that you’ll be able to leave?” he asked cautiously. 

“Yes, but it’s very hard to find these guardians. They’ve been hiding for a very long time,” she told him truthfully, still not realising why he could possibly want to know. 

“I bet you I could find them,” he chuckled. Kala turned over, touching at Wolfgang’s nose and he turned over, looking at her quizzically. 

“I’ll wager the fountain against it,” she bet. Wolfgang scoffed, smiling to her with a challenging look on his brow. 

“You’re willing to risk the fountain on a bet like this?” 

“I know you won’t be able to find them, so I’ll gladly wager the fountain,” she said, confident in her conviction. He nodded, his own mind betting against her judgement. He knew he could be right. 

Their seventh day came in, Kala flipping through one of Wolfgang’s books. It was a story of love, one he had stolen by mistake, but by how worn it was, he enjoyed it nonetheless. Wolfgang wandered off to go find berries to snack on as Kala looked on to finish the book. Kala read the pages, the hero rescues the love of his life, stealing a kiss they had watched years to keep for each other. Her fingers lingered over the pages, the image of the two people embracing warmed her heart. 

Until it became numb. She had always dreamt of having a love like her father and mother - forever in each other’s arms and kissing whenever they wished the other happiness. Kala had been so alone, so shut off, could she ever hope for that? She thought on it, letting her heart indulge in the thought of it; Wolfgang letting his hand run up her face like he’d done a few nights before. Having his knuckles brush lightly over her cheek before his lips fell to her slowly, the anticipation almost unbearable, then kissing her with a love that could make an entire forest come to life again. She sighed at the thought.

“I wish it had been me that Wolfgang had come to steal away instead of the fountain of youth,” she thought aloud. 

“Should I do that too?” Wolfgang said, watching as Kala squeaked loudly and covered her mouth, turning to find him eating. He looked at her, waiting for her answer. 

“I thought you were going to go look for something to eat,” 

“I did. I found some berries not too far off,” he mumbled, finishing his berries and wiping his mouth. “Now, let’s get started,” he chuckled, getting down on his hands and knees and crawling to her. 

“Don’t tease me,” she laughed, but still seemed hurt. 

“I’m not teasing,” he shook his head. Kala sat to attention. “I’m not great with other people. Not like you,” he gave a brief smile before taking Kala’s hand. She sighed when he brought it to his lips and kissed at her knuckles. “You listen to me and my stupid stories, but you take me seriously.” His eyes were soft, voice on the verge of breaking, scared for her reaction. 

“But I can’t. I can’t leave,” she realised. He shook his head, not giving up on his fight.

“Then I’ll find the next guardian,” he replied quickly. And Kala realised why he asked so many questions. “You told me that the next guardian is out there somewhere. I just have to find them and bring them back. Then we can leave and never think about this place again,” he nodded.  

“I wagered the fountain against you,” Kala smiled nervously. 

“I’ll give it up if it means getting to keep you for the rest of my life,” he said back even faster. Kala stared at him, wonder in her eyes and unable to find her breath properly. She bounded forward, hugging tightly to Wolfgang, an audible gasp leaving his body before he took Kala into a full embrace. They were doing this. They were going to be happy. 

Kala felt the breaking of trees. Not just branches - trees. Her whole chest ached before her eyes sparked open, watching as the forest suddenly became alight, everything screaming out in  pain. Kala collapsed in Wolfgang’s arms, his hands trying to keep her steady but she was feeling weaker than a twig. He glanced around, seeing the fire that illuminated on trees scattering the forest, the sudden billowing of the flames to claim the trees - Wolfgang knew what it was; magic. Bandits with magic. 

“Get whatever you need. We have to go,” he demanded of Kala. She nodded frantically, stepping up weakly before taking herself off. Wolfgang picked up all his books, stuffing them into his satchel, looking over the edge to see at least eight bandits slowly moving up the tree. He cursed underneath his breath, finding Kala again. “Do you have the fountain?” he asked silently. 

“I’ve got it safe. We should leave before they spot us,” she nodded. Kala revealed a seedling in her palm as the tree vines held onto the cup for her. 

“I’ll finish this quickly,” he smirked, watching the bandits make their final climb up the tree. 

“Be careful!” she whispered angrily. Wolfgang took out his staff, using his magic to stretch out its length and strike as many of the bandits as he could. They would crumble in pain as Wolfgang hit them, until he was close enough to get up close and strike them with blade or defend with magic. But Wolfgang underestimated them, overpowering him and pinning him under a heavy man. Kala watched, a bandit taking out a blade, smiling wickedly as he was about to hurt Wolfgang. 

“The fountain!” one yelled, spotting Kala. She readied herself to fight, but she didn’t notice that one of the bandits had gotten behind her, her focus on Wolfgang and not her own safety. The bandit took out of a blade and Wolfgang felt his heart drop. 

“No!” they both called out to each other. Kala felt the piercing pain go right through her chest, seeing the blade slip out of her again. And as she watched Wolfgang suffer the same fate, angry tore through her. She pushed the largest gust of wind she could think of, pushing her own attacker straight off the side of the tree, knowing full that there were stones below that would kill him. 

All the power she had left, she pressed her hands up, the vines taking hold off all the bandits, flinging them off or as close to the edge as possible. She fell to the ground, a hollow pain ripping through her that made everything numb. She was cold, but all she cared about was Wolfgang, and his strangled breathing. His wound was large and took its toll on him. She crawled to him, feeling herself growing weaker with every passing second. 

“Drink it,” she begged him, the vine dropping the cup; Kala was too weak for anymore magic. Wolfgang, being quick as ever, caught the cup before it could spill. He slid it to her, his back pressed to the ground as blood pooled around him. He stared up at the leaves that were once an emerald green, now forever in flames. 

“No. I can’t. I’ve got nothing left in me,” he breathed out. Kala took the cup, drinking it - Wolfgang’s last image was Kala saving herself. What a perfect thought. His eyes started to flutter close before they shut. He was content. Until he felt warm lips around his. His eyes sprung open, watching as Kala, with every last bit of her strength, spilling the fountain into his mouth, helping him drink it. He finished it, Kala weakly leaning on him. “What do you think you’re doing?” he asked, wiping to edges of his mouth as he cupped her face, helping her sit upright. 

“Save yourself,” she choked out. He looked at her, stealing the kiss he had craved for so long, the passion not lost on their weak lips that turned to only Kala’s weakness. He saw the bandits regaining themselves.  Picking her up, he put her out of harm’s way. 

“Stay right here. This will be over quickly,” he said, letting his hand skim down her cheek, her face falling into his palm beautifully. Only five out of their eight ranks survived. Not for long. Wolfgang stripped out of his jacket and shirt, revealing the now healed wound that once graced his chest. They all shifted uncomfortable as he took out two swords, anger overtaking him. “Now, which one of you wants to be mincemeat first?” he asked. 

His pace was fast, his strikes were lethal. He took every ounce of his rage and put it into his fight. Wolfgang didn’t hold back, using magic to stop them from running, taking his revenge in the heat of his anger. They weren’t going to get away with any of this; for the forest, for the tree, for Kala. He wasn’t going to let them live. When he had one last bandit left, crawling away from Wolfgang. Taking the man by the collar, Wolfgang thrust his blade straight through the man, watching as he struggled to gain a proper breath. “Why did you want the fountain?” Wolfgang asked.

“I wanted to live forever,” the man gave a strangled answer. 

“Too bad, I got it first,” he snarled, twisting his blade before kicking the man off of it, watching him fall down to the dead forest beneath him. Looking out onto the wasteland of a once beautiful forest, Wolfgang felt hollow. He panted as he remembered Kala. He raced to her side. She hissed as he moved her body into his hold. She was paler than ever. Kala put her hand on his pale skin, the perfect contrast, and the perfect love of her life in her hands. 

“Please, don’t leave me,” he begged, stroking back the hair out of her face, wiping away the tears that dripped from his face onto hers. 

“Take the seed,” she groaned, handing him the last leaf of the tree with a small seedling. She closed his hand into a fist, making sure it was tight. “Plant it in good ground. Your blood will help it live again,” she nodded, small tears forming at the edge of her eyes. Wolfgang wiped them away quickly.

“I don’t want to. Not without you,” he shook his head. Wolfgang touched his forehead against Kala’s, unable to hold back to broken sobs he had tried to hide. 

“You erased seven hundred years of loneliness and solitude in just seven days,” she said weakly, her hand gripping into his shoulder, begging for one last moment. “You said you were going to take me away. Tell me again,” she asked. 

“I’ll take you. Take what’s mine. Keep you -” he started, Kala’s hand falling into his lap, her body limp in his hold, cold and unmoving. His lip trembled, the tears falling into her open palm. He strangled the sob in his throat. “Let me finish, dammit.” 

He carried her, mile upon mile, finding the perfect ground for a new forest to thrive. Finding it, Wolfgang laid her down, digging up the dirt and placing the seed inside. Cutting open his wrist, he let his blood forming a pool around the little seed. His cut soon healed and the seed began opening almost instantly. Where the seed was once a small little creature in the dirt, now lived like the ancient tree in the Witch Queen’s Forest. He marvelled at it. 

Taking her up into his arms again, he placed Kala in the open top of the tree, a home she once hated, but now he hoped she could rest of time. He climbed down, looking around the tree to see the growing of grass and a land that could be a perfect forest one day. One he would probably live to see. “I’m getting what’s mine, Kala. I was going to take what was mine,” he said, his jaw clenching. The tree, a mixture of all the leaves he had fallen in love with Kala under. He touched the trunk of the tree, the branches reacting to his touch by springing to life and glowing. Lip trembling, he saw Kala’s face, her wonder and joy in the old forest; now she was never able to bring a forest to life like that again. It now laid in Wolfgang’s undeserving hands. 

Living was tedious, long and unforgiving. He lived the nearly the same amount of years Kala had, living in a future day, where magic was nowhere and no one believed in witches or cared for the forest that perished with a guardian in its wake. Wolfgang had been on hundreds of adventures, fighting and winning. Living millions of lives he hadn’t earned. And through it all, all he wanted, all he could ever hope to have was Kala; the only thing - person - he couldn’t have. 

In the small bar he owned in Berlin, he had invited all the guardians he had found over the years. Six other guardians. He travelled across the world, saving them and protecting them when he could. Immortality will force a person to do crazy things; he was looking for a reminisce of Kala in any of them. Almost, but never quite finding her. He found an endless friendship with them all. But not what he craved. 

The night had dimmed past midnight, most people at other clubs and bars, Wolfgang’s nearly empty, just waiting for an ounce of happiness with the other guardians and their partners. Wolfgang turned towards the door, seeing if anyone was coming in when he saw Kala standing in a white glow. He sighed, the sight of her still a heartbreaking vision. 

_ Do you always drink alone?  _ she asked. Wolfgang finished his drink before pouring himself another one. 

_ You know I do.  _ He replied. Every time he saw her, she was only in his head. He replied mentally to the tormenting presence of her. He loved her and could never have her. 

Kala sat on the bar, fixing her dress as her feet dangled over the side.  _ Why are you so sad, Wolfgang?  _

_ Stop asking stupid questions.  _ He shot her an angry look. 

_ I love you.  _ She smiled. 

_ Stop saying things you couldn’t possibly mean.  _ He spat back angrily. 

_ I will love you until your last dying day.  _ Her hand graced up the side of his face. He sighed as he remembered her touch, how wonderful she could make him feel in those hands. 

_ What a boring amount of time without you.  _ He looked down at the drinks in front of him, making sure everything was in order. 

_ Stop missing something that isn’t lost.  _ Her voice was sweet, but distant, fading. 

_ Huh? _ He asked, looking back at her, but she was gone. He got on with work, feeling numb, like always. 

Riley rubbed her hands over the nervous woman’s shoulders. The guardians all stood around her, watching Wolfgang inside the bar, cleaning the bar’s surface, fixing himself another drink. Riley always thought Wolfgang looked sad around this time, but this could make it all worth it. 

“What if he -” she started.

“He wouldn’t,” Nomi said, Amanita on her arm.

“He couldn’t,” Riley quickly said in toe. Will came up behind her, kissing the side of Riley’s cheek. The two started walking in. 

“But what if he thinks I -” 

“Go,” Sun said, her tone unmoving, but there was an eagerness that laid beneath. She wanted her to live for once. 

Wolfgang heard the chime of the bar’s bell. He turned to see the guardians; Will Gorski, Riley Blue, Lito Rodriguez, Capheus Onyango, Nomi Marks, and Sun Bak. It took him centuries to find them all, helping them all find happiness Kala couldn’t have. Will found happiness in Riley and vice versa, Nomi found Amanita, Lito found Hernando and Dani, Capheus found Zakia, and although she’d never admit it, Sun found happiness in Mun. 

“Wolfgang, how you doing?” Will asked, hugging him over the bar’s counter. Lito and Capheus did the same, shaking hands with Mun and Hernando as they came in. The girls all leaned on the bar briefly to kiss his cheek and for him to do the same. They all made up a large family, filled with everyone and anyone. The last few people in the world to be magic, practise magic and even really know about it. It was their secret, and a perfect family secret it was. 

“Well, my immortal ass got hit by a car yesterday, so not great,” Wolfgang confessed in a smile. Felix, at the other end of the bar, laughed. The two had been friends since Wolfgang took over management when Felix could no longer afford it. Wolfgang had gained a lot of money over the centuries, why shouldn’t he use it for helping out a bar owner who always Wolfgang free drinks? Now thinking about, it’s probably why Felix couldn’t afford to keep the place.

“Did the emergency room get mad again?” Riley asked. 

“If Amanita didn’t convince her friend not to call the police, he would be in jail for the rest of his life,” Nomi laughed. 

“An endless life at that,” Sun reminded him.

“Thanks for reminding me, Sun,” Wolfgang rolled his eyes. “I’ll get you the first round in a minute guys,” he said, watching as the couples all walked to their usual booth together, everyone and their love was there. Dani stayed behind, flirting with Felix like she did every time. 

“I’ll do it,” Felix suggested quickly, a little nervous for a reason that escaped Wolfgang. He shrugged and let Felix hurry off with the drinks. Wolfgang started to stack up some chairs, cleaning tables to try and close up some of the bar before closing up for the night. The bell started to ring, and Wolfgang groaned. If he had to deal with an entire party of drunk teenagers, he needed Felix out the front. He was too fucking old for that. 

“Wolfgang?” That sweet voice, it stilled him in shock. It couldn’t be her. It had to be his head. He didn’t want to turn, but he did anyway. 

“Ka -” he almost muttered. He stared at the woman, her face so much like hers….but it couldn’t. “Who are you?” he asked. 

“Has it really been so long?” she asked nervously. She wasn’t wearing the white dress she wore all those years ago; instead, she wore jeans, a white blouse with golden sequins lining a pattern over it, matched with a denim jacket. She was new, and beautiful, and  _ right there. _

“It can’t be you,” he mumbled, stepping towards her cautiously. 

“It is,” she nodded, the smile on her lips that made his heart skip several beats. 

“How?” he asked in a harsh breath. 

“I’m...well, I’m a Dryad,” she shrugged, the explantation lost on Wolfgang. How in the world was she going to explain this? She rubbed at her arms and wrists. “A goddess of the forest. When the forest died…” 

“So did you,” he realised. Then, it dawned on him even more so. “And when I replanted the seed -” 

“I just needed some time,” she nodded, a small laugh “Goddess’ like myself need to thrive. We hide away until we’re ready. The Witch Queen’s Forest is alive again. And so am I,” she exclaimed, biting at her lip. 

Wolfgang smiled, reaching out to touch her cheek. Her face moved into his palm, exactly how he remembered it. Then, he pulled away. “I left you there?”

“You didn’t know,” Kala shook her head, trying to move towards him, but he stumbled back. Kala looked over to the guardians, watching as Wolfgang came to terms with it all. He just seemed so unsure of it all. That’s when she saw his torment, how he had hated himself for not saving her all those years, the voice of hers in his head mocking him. She hated that. 

“But I left you there. If I had stayed a while longer -” he tried. 

“It took me years to come back,” she explained slowly. “But you’re alive. It worked. That’s all that matters,” she nodded. 

“Kala,” he sighed, letting his hand run up her face. She couldn’t help herself, the tears just came tumbling down. “Why are you crying?” he asked, concerned. He cleared all her tears, holding her face in his palms. 

“That was the first time you ever said my name,” she let out, chuckling through her tears. 

“You think I could ever forget it?” he asked back with his own laugh. “I can’t believe you’re really here,” he breathed. 

“Flesh and blood,” she said, her hand gripping into his shirt. Her hands were real, they were on him - he had her in his hands. She was steady in his arms, the most sure she’s ever been. He couldn’t quite grasp the reality in which she was there, standing and touching him without a glow of death surrounding her. She wasn’t lost. She was his. Right there and then, she was his. He rested his forehead against hers as his heart realised the most unfair truth.

“But I’m going to live forever now, how -” 

“I’m immortal, Wolfgang. The other goddess’ revived a new fountain. They let me drink the purest of it all. I’m an immortal goddess, doomed to die however many times,” she chuckled, waiting for him. 

“You’ll live…” he started. “You’ll live like me for the rest of time?” 

“If you’d like,” she shrugged. 

“I love you,” he stated, kissing her as quickly as he could. The guardians erupted into a cheer, hollering and chiming glasses together. Kala giggled against Wolfgang’s lips, holding him as close as she could. “I want that.” He said it as a promise and she knew his word was true. 

“I love you too,” she breathed, stealing another kiss from his lips, remembering how it felt the first time, how he made all the pain go away. And now, years on, he still made every lonely moment feel like it was filled with him - that she was never, and would never be alone. Never again. 

**Author's Note:**

> all the love you can give will be greatly appreciated!


End file.
